This invention relates to novel inhibitors of sex steroid activity such as antiandrogenic compounds having effective antagonistic activity while substantially lacking agonistic effects. More particularly, the invention relates to certain biphenyl derivatives and their metabolites which block androgen action by acting, among other mechanisms, through the androgen receptors but not activating such receptors. These compounds are useful in the treatment of (or reduction of risk of acquiring) androgen-exacerbated disease, discussed herein.